Alfred's Death
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Summary: Arthur recalls all his memories he had ever since he came to Hetalian High and met his greatest friend Alfred, as he lays dying in his arms. Warning of Character Death, human names used, some OOC


**Alfred's Death**

**Summary: Arthur recalls all his memories he had ever since he came to Hetalian High and met his greatest friend Alfred, as he lays dying in his arms. Warning of Character Death, human names used, some OOC **

**A/N: T I do not own Hetalia. All the credit goes to the proper author, Hidekaz Himaruya**

Arthur panted as he ran through the forest, not caring that his green jacket and green pants was being torn apart by the branches cutting into his skin drawing only small amounts of blood. He furrowed his bushy eyebrows as he saw something down on the ground near a cliff edge and much to his horror when he got closer to it and saw it was his best friend, Alfred.

"ALFRED" he screamed, his voice heavily think with a british accent as he ran to him. He gasped when he saw Alfred was holding a gaping hole in his abdomen as he futilely tried to stop the bleeding. He had blood coming out of his mouth and a think line of it was running down his head stopping at his left temple. Arthur fell to his knees tears welling in his emerald green eyes and he crawled over to his dying friend. Alfred heard someone coming over and he opened his blue eyes and he turned his head and he smiled weakly.

"A-Arthur" he said with a whimper of pain as he shifted disturbing his gaping wound. Arthur wanted to cry right then and there and held his friend's hand, which were covered by his leather glove as usual when he wasn't wearing their school uniform.

"Y-You are going to be ok, j-just hold on" Arthur said and Alfred smile which looked more like a grimace.

"Y-y -you and I both know...that w w-wont b be h-happening A Artie" he said calling him by that awful nickname, but right now he didn't care and he felt his heart tightened with sadness as he knew Alfred was right.

"A-Artie p p-please hold m-me" he requested and Arthur nodded and picked him up gently playing half his body on his lap as he struggled not to smiled weakly his blood leaking off his chin landing on his bomber jacket he loved, Arthur vaguely felt the warm wetness of Alfred's blood as it was gathering just behind him covering his pants but he didn't care.

"H-h-hey Arthur" Alfred said after a second or so of silence.

"Yes Al" he said calling him by his nickname afraid to speak his full name and bursting out crying.

"R-r-remember how we first met" Alfred asked weakly his eyes closing for a second before opening again to look at his best friend.

"I remember it like it was yesterday"

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a brand new day and all the students were walking towards Hetalian High School, a sea of blues and whites covered the courtyard all except one person. This person had on a green jack that was a shade darker than his eyes, which were a beautiful emerald color. He had the matching pants and under the jacket was a white blouse and a black tie. He had beautiful blond locks that shaped his head and face perfectly, his pale skin shining off the sun. Some of the students stared at him with confusion as a male walked up to him._

_He surprised the man and he looked at him and took in his appearance. He had short blond hair with a cowlick and he had beautiful blue eyes that was covered by red glasses. He was wearing a blue vest shirt that shaped his chest which was on top of a white collar blouse. He had matching blue pants and had black boots. He grinned at him brightly._

"_Hello my name is Alfred F. Jones" he said loudly. The male blinked and smiled a little._

"_Hello my name is Arthur Kirkland' He said and Alfred smiled more._

"_You must be the new student from Britain" he said and Arthur nodded surprised that he knew that._

"_I am part of the student council here so we get the memo of everything before everyone else" Alfred informed him as if reading his mind. Arthur, now understanding, nodded._

"_I can show you around if you want, all my classes are mostly in the afternoon, so I have nothing but study halls" he offered._

"_Sure I would love that" He said and Alfred held out his hand to shake his. Arthur took his hand and shook it. Little did they know that this was the beginning of a very close friendship._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Arthur held his dying bestfriend close the tears becoming harder to hold back. Alfred's breath hitched as he struggled to get more breaths in, his lungs were filling with blood.

"Alfred don't leave please" Arthur whimpered out weakly looking down at him as his eyes kept closing and getting more slower to open.

"I r reme-remember, t-the last d-day o-of school, we were sitting in the courtyard and we held each other talking a-about o-our future" Alfred said as he looked up at him. Arthur nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

_Its been almost an entire year since Arthur had came to Hetalian High School and him and Alfred became the best of friend. Sure he made friends with Feliciano Vargo, his twin brother Romano Vargos, Ludwig and his older brother Gilbert, Kiku Honda, Francis Bonnefoy, Yao Wang, Ivan Braginsky, and Alfred's twin brother Matthew, but Alfred was his first friend there and was always going to be his best friend._

"_Hey Al" Arthur said suddenly making Alfred look at him with curiosity in his blue eyes. The two were sitting in the park that was near their school._

"_Yes Arthur, what is it" he asked._

"_I was wondering since I know I don't want to go back to my country after we graduate from this school, we could maybe move into an apartment together, that way we aren't lonely and we wont have to separate" Arthur suggested and Alfred smiled and nodded._

"_I would love to do that Arthur, I was thinking the same thing and since we both work at the same place and earn the same amount of money, we wont have to worry about money" Alfred said with a soft smile. Arthur smiled and held up his hand and Alfred slapped his against his his with a brighter smile._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Arthur couldn't resist it anymore and let his tears dropped as memories of their year long friendship flashed in his mind as Alfred's skin began to look deathly pale. He was running out of time and he knew it.

"P-p-please you can't die on me" he said his voice cracked as he cried his eyes out, redness began to surround his emerald green eyes as the tears were stinging them and he hugged him close but not to tightly not wanting to cause him anymore pain. Alfred's eyes widened but they softened and he lifted a hand and held his head his blond hair covering it as he held him close.

They stayed like that for two minutes before Arthur felt Alred go limp and heard his breathing finally stop. Gasping, he lifted his head to see Alfred's eyes closed and his head was tilted back.

"A-Alfred...ALFRED" he screamed as he shook him trying to wake him up, but the attempt was futile as the cold realization hit him that he was gone and was never coming back. He held him close crying his eyes out more as his mind flashed to what happened before he had found Alfred on his dying breath.

_FLASHBACK_

_Arthur and the others laughed as they were heading into the forest to meet with Alfred to go to the cabin he had up there for their weekend trip in the woods. The smiles and laughter went away when they suddenly heard two gun shots. Arthur felt his blood run cold when this happened and he knew that Alfred was in trouble since no one but them came into this part of the woods._

"_ALFRED" everyone screamed, but the loudest to scream was Arthur as he made a mad dash into the woods off the usual trail that led them to the cabin. The others ran after him hoping to keep up with him but he vanished as quickly as he ran away._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Arthur cried over Alfred's body not noticing the footsteps behind him but he took notice of the anguished filled gasp and he turned his head still crying and he felt his heart beat with more of agony when he saw it was his twin brother, Matthew and Feli standing there, there eyes widened with shock.

"H-he's g-gone, i-i'm so sorry" Arthur whimpered out. Feli walked closer and checked Alfred's pulse and with tears in his eyes realizing that he was indeed gone from the world and tears also welled in his eyes.

"V-ve~ why him...w-what did he ever do to a-anyone" Feli sniffled out as Matthew fell to his knees his eyes filled with tears and his eyes filled with sadness and grievances. Arthur looked down at Alfred and touched his cheek gently, almost flinching when he didn't feel the familiar warm on his white skin. He soon stood and lifted Alfred up carefully leaning his body against his and his head on his shoulder, more of Alfred's cooling blood dripping on the blood soaked forest floor as some got on his jacket again but he didn't care.

"W-we need to g-get him b-back t to t-town" he said and the other two with them nodded still crying silently before slowly following Arthur back the way they can.

A week later, there was a funeral being held for their long lost friend. All wore black as they were gathered around the empty hole in the ground in front of a grave that said '_Alfred F. Jones 1990-2007. A dear friend, and brother' _They looked up as Francis, Gilbert, Yao, Romano, a spanish name Antonio and Ludwig came out of the small white church carrying a cherry oak casket that held Alfred inside and will forever hold him, the funeral was a private between the people who knew and were friends with Alfred while the memorial was open for anyone who wanted to come and to their surprised almost the entire school came to the memorial and shared their best memories of Alfred and even pictures they had of him, even the underclassmen that barely knew him spoke of him.

They slowly lowered the coffin into the ground and joined their friends who gave Alfred silent prayers to rest in peace, all of tears were shed that day including Arthur who was crying the most over the loss since he was the one who was with Alfred when he took his very last breaths before letting go.

A year passed and the case to Alfred's murder case went cold and they all graduated from high school, Arthur walked away from the school grounds for the final time carrying both his diploma and the one Alfred would have taken this day if he was still alive. He was surprised when they gave it to him but he took it with a small sad smile. He stopped by the flower vendor that was just around the corner from the cemetery and got a bouquet of sun flowers, which were Alfred's favorite and walked to the cemetary going to where his best friend was buried just a year looked down at the grave and smiled softly.

"Hey Al, I graduated with our friend's today and the school gave me the diploma you would have gotten yourself i-if you were still here and graduated yourself. I miss you and I will always miss you. You were my very first best friend I had ever had and your laugh, your smile, jokes and lack of manners at a table still goes through my head and I can't help but smile. I hope the afterlife is treating you good and hopefully you will be waiting for when it will be my time to go and join you. This isn't goodbye and will never be a goodbye" he said tears going down his face as he placed the fresh flowers down. The wind picked up and he felt warmness surround him as if Alfred was hugging him from behind. That made him smile more as it vanished as quickly as it came and he turned leaving ready to live his life for his best friend who never had a chance to do so.


End file.
